1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot machine which stocks symbols.
2. Description of Related Art
As is disclosed in US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0003880A1, for example, there has been a gaming machine in which a progressive game proceeds according to a selection result of a player.
The gaming machine stocks “stars” displayed on a display device according to a selection result of a player during a jackpot game. When a predetermined number of “stars” are stocked, the gaming machine shifts a game mode from a jackpot game to a super jackpot game.
Therefore, if an increasing rate of the stocked “stars” ticks up until the gaming machine shifts a game mode from a jackpot game to a super jackpot game, a player is getting excited.
In this respect, in a conventional slot machine, the amount of prize paid to a player who wins a jackpot is displayed on a display device. Therefore, also in the conventional slot machine, if an increasing rate of the amount of prize of a jackpot ticks up, a player is similarly getting excited.
However, the amount of prize which is paid to a player according to a result of a slot game does not give such an impression to the player.